fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drachma (Fanon)
) Kostyak Mountains | agriculture = | industry = | government = (nominal) | leader = Tsar | founded = 1682 | currency = Roonz | military = | religion = | allies = | enemies = | demonym = "Drachman" | ethnicities = | language = Drachman | symbol = (Country symbol) (Military insignia) }} Note: This is the fanon adaptation of the main article under the same name, which can be found . Drachma (ˈdrækmə; drak-ma) is a large country located to the north of Amestris and west of Xing. It is known for its frigid climate and lack of . Due to the remote, inhospitable terrain and scarcity of natural resources, Drachma has always lagged behind surrounding countries in terms of industry and agricultural developments. This has led it to become an aggressive nation, and there have been many conflicts between Drachma and Amestris in the past. The government is a form of aristocracy whose head of state is the Tsar. Government Nobility History War of 1816 Nearly one hundred years ago, Drachma was involved in a war with Xing when iron ore was discovered on the east side of the Kostyak (Bai Qing) Mountains. Desperate to keep pace with the industrialized countries to the south, Drachma attempted to occupy one of the easternmost Kostyak ranges in order to secure territory for mining. Seeing the maneuver as a threat to its sovereignty, Xing responded by deploying a substantial military force to the fringe areas of the Great Desert, where hostilities eventually erupted. While the war only lasted three years, both sides suffered severe casualties due to the difficult desert and mountain topography. Ultimately, the conflict ended in a humiliating defeat for Drachma, without either side gaining any significant territory. However, the war resulted in whetting Drachma's appetite for Alkehestry, as they had seen its effects in combat first-hand. Geography A vast majority of the country of Drachma, especially the northern half of the country, is dominated by harsh tundra where very few things thrive. For this reason a majority of the population exists in the southern half of Drachma, where winters are still harsh but life can be lived in moderate comfort during the other seasons. This however does not mean that the snow capped mountain and tundra in the Northern region of Drachma are completely desolate. Several tribes believed to rival the age of the nation itself are known to dwell in the frozen wasteland. It is believed that members of these tribes are used to help train the troops of the Drachman military for artic warfare. In addition to the arctic tribes, several of Drachma's most infamous prisons exist in the north. Stories of these frozen hells strike fear into the black hearts of even the nations most grizzled criminals. The southern region of Drachma is home to nearly ninety-million people, about ninety-seven percent of the nation's total population and close to double the population of Amestris. Snowfall is inescapable during the winter in Drachma, but in these more southern regions the winters are easier to deal with and only last during winter months. Southern Drachma is dominated by dense woodlands rather than tundra, and Drachma has taken advantage of this with its thriving lumber industry. Mountains still make travel difficult in the southern regions, but these peaks pale in comparison to those that dot the Drachma-Amestris border as well as the Kostyak mountains that separate Drachma from Xing. Science and Technology Alchemy Military Foreign Relations : With Xing being the only nation to even come close to rivaling Drachma in size, the two nations have always seen each other as rivals. Throughout history there have been several conflicts between these powerful nations, despite the fact that a variety of wastelands attempt to separate the two powers. The most noted conflict that took place between the two nations occurred from 1816 to 1819 and was primarily a war over natural resources. Though the war remained a stalemate for a majority of its duration, Xing ultimately bested Drachma and an armistice was signed. This conflicted, refereed to as the Kostyak Mountain Conflict in Drachma and the Bai Quing Resource War in Xing, laid the foundation for the uneasy relationship between Drachma and Xing. Today, the Xing-Amestris alliance has made Drachma wary, as two if the nations primary rivals stand on the same side. : Relations between Drachma and Amestris have always been shaky to say the lest, and this has continued into the present day. The failed attempt of Drachman forces to attack the Northern Wall of Brigs was followed by denial from the Drachman Tsar that he had even been aware that such an attack had taken place, claiming the general that lead the attack was acting independently and without any sort of consent from the Tsar. Due to the mass chaos that was occurring within Amestris at the time, it took several weeks for Amestris to even take action in response to the attack. The newly appointed Fuhrer Grumman decided not to take military action against Drachma for the aassault, since no members of the Amestrian military had been killed. He did however demand that Drachma pay Amestris for the ammunition used to defend the Fort. Though insulted by the request, the Drachman Tsar agreed to the terms, considering it a significantly cheaper alternative to further bloodshed. : : National Symbols Bear- The bear is the national animal of Drachma and even graces their flag with its fierce presence. Bears are a moderately common sight throughout Drachma's harsh wilderness and even polar bears have been spotted in the more northern regions of the country. The current Tsar of Drachma has gone on record to say that the bear was his favorite animal. Rumor has it that the Tsar even secretly has a pet bear somewhere within his palace. To kill a bear, except in self defense, is considered a serious crime in Drachma and is punishable by imprisonment. Red Star- The military insignia for the nation of Drachma is a simple red star. In addition to having a place on the flag of the country, the Drachman star can be found on the uniforms and equipment of the Drachman military. The symbolism behind the star has been debated throughout Drachma's history, as no historical records of why the star was chosen can be found. Most believe the red star to reference how the nation is united under the heavens (stars), some think the symbol was chosen by the first monarch as a representation of the divinity of his rule. Notable Locations South Border Drachma shares a border with the northern region of Amestris. High mountains in this area make travel borderline (ha) impossible, with the exception of a narrow mountain pass where the infamous Northern Wall of Briggs prevents entrance into Amestris. This was the location of a horrible massacre of Drachman troops in the winter of 1915, when a Drachman general (supposedly acting without the consent of the Tsar) was advised to launch a surprise attack on Fort Briggs by one Solf. J. Kimblee, only to have both himself and his forces relentlessly slaughtered by a massive artillery barrage from the fort. The Royal Palace Trivia Notes